What Chibitalia Heard Last Night
by I'm At My All Time Low
Summary: Chibitalia tells Austria and Hungary exactly what he heard last night. "Daddy screamed like a girl like 'Oh, oh'." *Based off a YouTube video* *Complete One-Shot*


A/N: I should stay off of You Tube I really should…If ya'll haven't seen the video "Make Sure the Kiddies Are Sleeping Before…" watch that first then look up the Mommy and Daddy Song. Then for the hell up it look up APH version of it. Human names are used. First Hetalia story uploaded second one I have written though…

Warnings: Chibitalia calling Austria and Hungary Mommy and Daddy and Austria calling Italy 'her she, etc' AU-ish I guess?

* * *

Feliciano stood on the table looking at Roderich and Elizaveta. He told them what he had heard and saw last night, which caused Elizaveta to laugh and Roderich to sit there wide eyed.

"Now…who was it you saw naked?"

Feliciano pointed an accusing finger at both and said loudly.

"Daddy and Mommy."

"And do you know exactly what happened…?"

The small nation rocked back and forth on his feet thinking. He shouted loudly exactly what he had saw briefly of.

"Daddy and Mommy were naked," he then pointed his stuffed cat at both of them, Roderich first and Elizaveta second. "And you're trouble and you're in trouble! Both of you two are in trouble!"

Roderich was not expecting this, this was not what he wanted to wake up to. Couldn't Elizaveta take this seriously? Laughing at this, their foster child had been corrupted! Oh, dear…what would Rome think of his parenting skills?

"Okay…so what happened…?" Roderich asked briefly, slightly scared of what he was going to hear.

Feliciano smiled and pointed to Elizaveta and jumped up and down.

"Mommy was saying 'Ah, ah!' and I heard you, Mommy!" Feliciano looked at Elizaveta with big eyes. "Is that suppose to be true, Mommy? 'Member you told me not to lie, tell the truth Mommy."

Roderich had enough, Feliciano should have been in her room! Sneaking out during ungodly hours of the night shame on her.

"Where were at when this happened?"

"Well I was trying sleep, I was dreaming about Holy Rome~" Feliciano smiled dreamily at the thought of this. "But when I heard you I woke up and fell off my bed!"

"You were in your room, correct?"

"Yup! And when I woke up, I heard you!"

"Who did you hear exactly?"

As I've said before," Feliciano let out in exasperated sigh. "Daddy and Mommy."

"Who did you hear?"

"Mommy and Daddy said 'Ah, ah, ah!' it was really loud!"

"You heard Daddy?"

"Uh-huh! And you said 'Oh, oh!' you sounded like a monkey!"

Elizaveta laughed so hard she began coughing and Roderich glared at her.

"That's what you said, Daddy!"

"When did this happen?"

Feliciano completely ignored the question and said something completely different.

"Because you said that, Mommy said 'Ah, ah!' and then Daddy said 'Oh, oh!' again!"

Roderich couldn't help but let out a _tiny_ chuckle and Elizaveta, she was just going to die from lack of oxygen and he didn't know how he was going to explain that one to her boss.

"You were trying to sleep?"

"Uh-huh! And that's why Mommy said 'Ah, ah!' and Daddy said 'Oh, oh, OH!'" the little boy smiled largely.

"That is not the truth!"

"Yeah!"

Elizaveta kept laughing and Feliciano grinned.

"You didn't hear such a thing!"

"Yes I did." Feliciano said seriously, then exclaimed loudly. "You said 'Oh!' Mommy said 'Ooh!'. Daddy said 'Ah!'."

"That is not…I did not do that."

"And Daddy scream like a girl like 'Ahh~! Ahh~! Ah, ah!'."

Feliciano continued this and Roderich wanted to bang his head into the table and Eilzaveta pounded her first on the table laughing, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"And then Daddy screamed like a girl and Mommy screamed like a girl, both of you scream like girls, like 'Ahhhh~'."

Once again Feliciano continued the sounds, Elizaveta's laughs coming out in short gasps as she tried to breathe.

"See, Daddy screams like a girl, I heard _her_." Feliciano said with crossed arms.

"Oh, my God…"

"You scream like a girl daddy and you scream like a girl Mommy."

Elizaveta finally spoke and when she did it was very smug.

"I do, and I should because I _am_ a girl."

"Scream like a girl Mommy! Like this 'Ahhh~ ah, ah!' scream like that!"

Roderich finally laughed and looked at Elizaveta.

"See what you did, Lizzy?" Roderich asked as Elizaveta rolled her eyes. "See what you did? I can't believe this, I bet my daughter knows my name."

With that Roderich left the room and Elizaveta laughed, Roderich was such a dolt, didn't he know Feliciano was a boy?

* * *

A/N: this is why I should stay off of You Tube, apologies for an corrupted minds now! Typos I apologize about.


End file.
